Letters to You
by Pwnie3
Summary: The letters that hallmark the growth of the relationship between Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw throughout the years. Takes place in the Tudor Era, historical liberties taken. Updates sporadic. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Young Lady Rowena,_

_My name is Salazar Slytherin, and I request that we may continue knowledgeable correspondence so as not to become so bored with our horridly average lives. My father has recently informed me of a young lady who is of an approximate same age as myself, which is to say, 10 years of age. As well this girl is as close to an intellectual equal as I may ever find on this earth. _

_By this, I mean that I wish to become your friend, and maybe to meet at some point._

_I am currently staying with my father at Slytherin Hold, but will soon return to the court of our King Henry VII, where I am to continue accompanying his Royal Majesty Crown Prince Arthur. Maybe you, as well, could come to court. I shall ask this of my lords at court. The court is in desperate need of some new, pretty faces. Am I correct in the assumption that you are beautiful, and if not, at least pretty?_

_So that you may have an idea of my own appearance, I will include a telling of my many features. possessed of my father's wavy, black hair and my mother's green eyes. I prefer to imagine myself as tall, and I know for a fact that I am of the palest skin to ever set eyes upon. My fingers are long and I am very thin, for I prefer to stay within the dungeons of Slytherin Hold and only, when at court, to step outside when required. I much more enjoy to read all I can in the beautifully massive Royal Libraries._

_Please send to me a description of your own self, so that I may know in my mind your countenance._

_I regret not writing any more than I already have, but my father calls me to supper. His Royal Majesty Crown Prince Arthur has come to summer at Slytherin Hold, and I mustn't keep him waiting for any longer than I must._

_I beg of you to write to me so that I may be rescued from the clutches of my ultimately fatal boredom._

_Yours,_

_Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

Young Lady Rowena Ravenclaw of the Ravenclaw holdings in Northwestern Britain was writing a letter. She had responded to no letters but this one for over three years, because that was when boys three times her age had started sending her love letters. They were much too explicit for seven year old eyes, but Rowena's nursemaid and surrogate mother, Helga Hufflepuff, had been forbidden by her youngest and most beloved pseudo-daughter of reading her mail.

The letter read as such. Yes, it was very advanced for the ten-year-old girl whose sisters wouldn't even dream of becoming as learned as their baby sister, but Rowena had always loved learning.

_Young Lord Salazar,_

_I thank you so for taking me from my inevitable doom by lack of proper company. My father and siblings are incapable of holding wise conversation, and the only topic they wish to speak about is the one which I do not. I hate religion with a passion. The only other in the house who attempts decent conversation, besides my idiot oldest sister Catherine, is Helga, my nursemaid who doubles as my mother. Helga tries, but she doesn't agree with the topics I wish to speak about. While she supports my education, she still believes that a woman's place is warming between the sheets of a nobleman. I vehemently disagree. _

_Have you, perchance, read Secrets of the Darkest Arte? I know, as my father has said, that any who was told to converse with me must be possessed by the same demon as I am, thus I am led to assume that you, too, are possessed of the gift called magic. My father calls it a curse, but I think not. My mother, or, as close as I'll ever get to one since my mother died, says it is a blessing, that God has chosen me to do miracles, but that I should still attempt to find a wealthy husband (I am but ten years old, does she expect me to marry one of the boys who attempt to grope me at every Christmas ball?). She has given me her copies of books on the subject. I might, once we meet, gift a copy of one spellbook to you. _

_By this, I mean that I am accepting your invitation of friendship._

_I live in a modest home for one of such a status that my father has to offer, and I think it is so I will not try to spend all his money on a magical schooling. I am simply enchanted by the notion of coming to court, and I am, according to the voices of my father's friends (all of whom wish for me to marry their sons who are either twice or half my age), very beautiful._

_I am ten years of age, and have long, curly black hair. I have the same blue eyes that every born Ravenclaw has. I am, possibly, even paler than you, but as I have never seen you, i can neither confirm nor deny it. I am, for a fact tall, as my older sister by three years matches my own height. She is average height for her age. I am very thin and have fingers for piano and poetry, rather than all the reading I do. My face is narrow and pointed, most often in a scowl. I do this often to my sister, whose poor attempts at conversation are beyond pitiful._

_Do you have any siblings to speak of? Not only do I have two sisters, but no less than four brothers as well. It is often said that a seventh child is more likely to have magical powers, and I am the youngest of seven children._

_Please write back to me soon,_

_Yours,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

Helga looked in amazement as Rowena spread blue wax over the folded parchment of the now-finished letter, telling the manservant by the door to have it sent to Young Lord Salazar Slytherin at Slytherin Hold.

Helga smiled brightly. Her favorite little girl was finally getting to know a _boy_.

* * *

**This will be a story where I work out my frustrations of the day and such, or just need to get out some feels.**

**History lesson:**

**King Henry VIII f England wasn't originally the heir to the throne of England. His older brother Arthur, however, was.**

**I like to imagine the Founders as occurring in the Tudor Era, right around the time when Henry VIII accused his second wife, Anne Boleyn, of being a witch.**

**I will, as with all my other stories, update sporadically.**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip, 5 years**

_Dearest Salazar,_

_I write this to you in full knowledge of the plas set in motion by the king. Preparations are already being made for the arrival of Princess Catherine. The king summoned me to his chambers and told me that I am to be one of her ladies-in-waiting! Me, serving the future queen of England, and you, serving her future King. this is mainly due to the fact that I speak both English and Spanish, and thus can speak to the Princess with ease. I have written to her to tell her of my appointment, and she wrote back that she would be overjoyed to have someone who spoke her tongue and could teach her English. I have the feeling that the Princess Catherine and I will get along famously._

_We have spent these many months apart, neither of us having the time for idle conversation. We will see each other every day after the wedding! Isn't that marvelous? All the ladies here in the dormitory are absolutely horrid with conversation if it isn't some orgy story or a juicy bit of gossip. I think my brain will explode if I have to suffer too much longer about who's sleeping with who and that Bathilda isn't pregnant with her husband's child and such. It's disgusting and I don't even know who Bathilda is._

_How has it been with his Majesty The Prince? Surely much more entertaining than here at the crossroads of embroidery, illegitimacy, and uninteresting tidbits. Who has been appointed to accompany him to Ludlow? Of all the young ladies at court, I am the only one to be going to Ludlow. I have no doubts that all of the Prince's household will accompany him to his seat of power, but still. He may elect to leave one or two of the more unbearable ones behind, yes?_

_On a more somber note, I wish to speak with you in private, for there are things I do not wish for others to find out. Please come to the Victory Gardens on the third of October, at three o'clock in the afternoon._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Rowena_

Rowena sealed the letter with her signature blue wax, stamped with the seal of House Ravenclaw. She looked over to the letter with the same seal upon it's parchment, from her father. She needed a shoulder to cry on, for any of the ladies at court would simply tell her to be the opposite of sad.

She just hoped he got the letter soon.

* * *

Salazar took the letter from the young pageboy who had come running to him in the library as he read. He smiled at the boy who was, in actuality, older than he.

_Dearest Salazar... _

_ladies-in-waiting..._

_pregnant with husband's child... _

___On a more somber note, I wish to speak with you in private, for there are things I do not wish for others to find out. Please come to the Victory Gardens on the third of October, at three o'clock in the afternoon. _

___Hoping to see you soon, _

___Rowena._

Salazar grabbed a sheet of parchment from the pile beside him, and wrote a quick response, a 'yes, I'll see you there', before taking the wax from one of Salazar's green candles and stamping it upon the now-folded letter with his ring, the House Slytherin crest.

He handed it to the pageboy. "What is your name?" he asked the messenger.

"My name is Godric, sir. Godric Gryffindor."

"Take this to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Go quickly now, Godric. Run like the wind."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea if the Victory Gardens actually exist, much less if they're at Greenwich Castle.**

It was the three o'clock in the afternoon, on October the third, year of our Lord 1501. Fifteen-year-old Salazar Slytherin, favorite friend of His Royal Majesty Crown Prince Arthur of England, was waiting for someone in the center of the labyrinthine Victory Gardens in the back of Greenwich**(Pronounced 'Grinnitch')** Castle. He sat on one of the many stone benches, alone in the gardens. He sat up straighter as he saw a swish of blue skirts around the corner.

A young woman of fifteen stepped from the bushes. She was tall and pale, with long black hair and sapphire eyes to match the jewels about her neck, fingers, and ears. She held herself high and tried hard to walk straight without puffing out her already ample breasts at the same time. A dress to match her eyes swished at her ankles, the toes of her black boots peeking from beneath the hem. Her blue eyes flashed with sorrow and glinted with unshed tears, looking around with caution before rushing into Salazar's awaiting arms.

"Salazar, thank you for coming." she mumbled into his shirt. He guided her over to the bench he had vacated when she entered his vision. The two of them sat down, his arm around her frail shoulders. "I have not spoken a word to anyone of this yet." she took a deep breath for courage. "My father wrote to me, and... well, it might be better just to have you read it."

She pulled from her bodice a blue-sealed letter from her father.

_Daughter Rowena,_

_I write to you with one purpose in mind._

_I have, after much deliberation, decided that you are, out of my daughters, the most eligible. You are the most intelligent and the most beautiful of them all. You would make quite the bride, and I intend to make you into one. I have sent a letter of recommendation of marriage to the king so that he might choose one of his young men from court to marry off to you._

_He has already sent me back a list of possible suitors, which I have condensed to those whom I would find suitable for you. I have met all of these men, and can assure you that you would get along famously with any one of them._

_Elijah Hanford_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Adam Young_

_Thomas Craven_

_This is the list I have narrowed it down to, and I request that you choose one from this list to wed. I await your letter to tell me your choice._

_Lord Robert Ravenclaw_

Salazar was sure that this whole thing was a power play. Lord Ravenclaw had never been this kind to his youngest daughter. While Salazar knew each and every one of these men, there was a large chance that Lord Ravenclaw hadn't, and was just trying to get Rowena to accept a marriage that would skyrocket the Ravenclaws on the social hierarchy.

Elijah Hanford, for one, had been 'doing the deed' with one of Rowena's friends whom Salazar hadn't bothered to remember the name of. Rowena said that her friend had said that she and Elijah were in love and were to be married. While, yes, Elijah was nice, his laid-back personality wouldn't get along at all with Rowena's no-nonsense attitude.

Godric Gryffindor was another story. He was ambitious, and got bored rather easily, which is how he came to carrying messages throughout the palace. He was 17, two years Salazar's senior. He was adventurous, but would never think of Rowena as anything more than another bed-warmer and heir-maker. It was no secret in the court that Godric already had a son by one of the chambermaids back at his family home. He would soon grow bored of Rowena's refusals to sleep with him, and engage in those very activities with women who were not Rowena.

Adam Young and Thomas Craven were like brothers to each other, and both fancied Rowena. She would be forced into threesomes with them, and Salazar didn't need experience to know how she would take that.

"Salazar, what am I to do?" she looked at him through teary eyes. "I have no wish to marry any of these men. I don't even know any of them!"

"Rowena, calm down. I think I know what we can do."

* * *

_Lord Ravenclaw,_

_It has come to my attentions that you wish to marry off your youngest daughter, Lady Rowena. My own youngest son is the young lady's own age, fifteen. I have recently taken it into my mind to marry him off, and my son writes to me often of his love for your beautiful daughter. Both serve at court and shall accompany the newlywed Prince and Princess to Ludlow once the two have been married. Our children are at the perfect age for marriage, and it will be all the better that they will both be going to Ludlow.  
_

_I can offer you quite the sum for your daughter, and am willing to pay. She is quite the eligible maiden, and intelligent to boot, if what my son Salazar writes to me be true._

_Mayhap we meet to discuss this sometime in the near future, as even the most beautiful of fruits can and will rot if left to sit for too long. _

_Lord Sebastian Slytherin_

**And so I introduce my main pairing for this story! Yay!**

**So, I got into some new fandoms, with pretty small fanbases. It's not like I have friends obsessed with them or any other animes like it. You've probably never heard of either. They're these animes called Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji. So now you know that you can expect some of those fanfictions and some references in my other stories too.**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


End file.
